


Till Death Do Us Part

by katwithak32



Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: Takes place not long after Crimson Crown. Goes into detail of Han and Raisas sex life. This fandom is so small, and none of the fics that I have been able to find actually have any smut in them so I decided I would write my own! After a major character death, Gerard Montaigne is very angry with the fells and strikes against them. He may bring down all that is left of Han Allisters entire world.





	1. Chapter 1

          The High Wizard was returning to Fellsmarch castle with his triple of armed guards behind him. The country of the Fells was still in great danger with the threats from Gerard Montaigne coming in every day. The Fens needed backup, they needed someone good, and they needed a wizard. And who better to send to the Fens then the best wizard in the world, Hanson Allister.  
As the triple finally reached the final peak to the mountain, Hans’s heart skipped at the sight of the city of his birth. The city that held the most important thing to his heart. Raisa Ana’ Marianna, the queen of the Fells, his love, his world, and his wife. He spurred his mountain pony forward and took off toward Fellsmarch castle. Thoughts went through his mind so fast. He remembered the first time him and Raisa had slept together. It was a beautiful, passion filled night. Nothing like any of his previous partners. Raisa was inexperienced, but curious. She was self-conscious, and confident, and she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And just like that, his mind was flashing back to that first time, and his cheeks flashed red.

 

         “Han, I don't really know what I’m doing here.” Raisa said nervously. “I mean, I, I, I’ve never done this. A-And you, you’ve done this hundreds of times.” Raisa stammered as she paced back and forth through their room.  
         “Rai, come here.” Han grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. “Those other women don’t matter. Nothing matters. No other women even comes close to comparing to you. Besides, it wasn’t hundreds.” He added with a sly smile. His humor would always be able to put a smile on that beautiful face, and light up her perfect green eyes. “We can take this at whatever speed you like, I promise.” And he leaned over and kissed her fiercely.  
         “Okay, okay. I’ll be alright. I just need to calm down.” She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. She started to wind her fingers up underneath his shirt and he shivered a little bit. She retracted her hands.  
         “Rai, you don't need to be afraid. It just tickled, that all.” He kissed her again.  
         “Will you take the lead?” She looked up at him. “I really want this Han, I want you, in more ways than I already do. But I don’t know how.” Han nodded and took her hands in his.  
         “I can honestly say that I never expected to see the queen of the fells asking me to take the lead.” He laughed a little and then pulled her next to him so they were laying side by side facing one another. He started by kissing every inch of her perfect skin that wasn’t covered by her beautiful wedding gown. He paused to pull off his shirt and then gave her his trademark grin that told her she was in for trouble. Her cheeks flamed red at the sight of his beautifully toned, and perfectly muscled body. “Well Rai, I knew I was pretty good looking but you don’t have to drool. You should see yourself.” He winked at her and then began to undo his pants. When he was standing before her in nothing but his undergarments, Raisa looked as though she was at a loss for words.  
         “H-Han, It, uh, it looks a bit, um, large doesn’t it?” Raisa stammered again. That comment made Han go totally red. The scar under his right eye was really visible when he turned his head back and forth smiling.  
         “Raisa, I promise you, I’m not going to hurt you. I just need you to trust me.” He leaned down and kissed her and then waited for her to give him the go ahead. She smiled and nodded and he slid his hands behind her back and began to undo her corset. He began to pull back her dress and she looked him in the eyes.  
         “I love you, Han.” She whispered.  
         “I love you too, Rai.” He replied. He slid her dress the rest of the way off and she was left with only her bottom undergarments on. He took in her tiny form and just drank in every detail of her copper skin. She was beautiful. From her earthy green eyes to her plump lips, her perfect breasts, all the way down to the tips of her little toes. She was absolutely beautiful in every way. HIs eyes swept over her rose tattoo and he kissed it, then her lips then he covered her whole chest in kissed. She closed her eyes and sighed at how good it felt to be loved by him. His lips found her left nipple and he sucked and nibbled at it while he tweaked her right. She let out little moans and began to squirm a little. The feeling of his warm breath and the moisture on such a sensitive area was driving her crazy. She kept peeking down to see his muscled form over top of her, cupping her breast with his hand, he began to move more down her body and found her panties. He began to scoot them down her legs and then stood up and stared in awe of the women who lay before him. She was so perfect and wonderful, and she was his. He slipped out of his underclothes and laid with her completely naked to her. He traced her skin with the tips of his fingers and then he slowly moved them in circles until they were in between her legs. He teased her with his fingers by moving them around in circles never touching her clit. She let out a soft moan and wiggled around.  
         “Han.” She moaned into his ear. That did it, teasing her was teasing him and he couldn’t handle it any longer. He started to wiggle around her clit and just melted when he heard her soft moans in his ear. He leaned down and kissed her neck and then pushed his middle finger inside. He moved his finger so that he would slide it against her G-spot and he lost it when he heard her moan. He sat up and slowly moved himself down and positioned himself in between her legs. He leaned down and licked her clit which pulled a long, loud, beautiful moan from her mouth. She reached down and grabbed his hair and he started to suck her clit which made her buck her hips against his face. “Please” she moaned and that’s when he knew she was ready. She had been right earlier, his cock was above average length and width, but he had no doubts that she would be that upset about it. He started out with just the tip and then slowly went in and out until he was sunk to the base in her.  
         “Bones Raisa. You feel so good.” He moaned in her ear. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he went for it. He pounded her as hard as she could and she moaned and begged for more. When she began to finish he was so turned on that he wasn’t very far behind her.  
         “I love you, Han.” She whispered as they lay there entwined in each other.  
         “I love you too Raisa.” Han smiled and kissed her lips and then cuddled her until she woke the next morning.

 

         Han was beat red with his cock beginning to twitch at other memories from the last time he was with his beloved. He was finally in fells march and was just yards from the castle close when he heard someone yell his name and he had to zone back into reality.  
         “Allister!” A familiar voice called out and he turned to see Amon Byrne standing there at the gate waiting for him. “We need to discuss what was done in the Fens and what else could be done by soldiers.” Amon said looking urgent.  
         “Okay, I’m going to go and see Raisa and then I will meet you in your rooms?” Han replied.  
         “Well Allister, I’d agree to that, only Raisa has “called dibs” on you as soon as you get back. I’m afraid if she gets to see you before we speak, then we may have to wait until tomorr-“ but he was cut off.  
         “Amon Byrne! Are you trying to sneak off with my husband!?” Raisa yelled from the extravagant doorway of the castle. She ran over to them and didn’t miss a step when she leaped forward and pulled herself onto Hans Mountain Pony. “Good afternoon, my love.” She smiled to Han.  
         “Your majesty, could I please speak to Lord Allister.” Amon said attempting to be formal around the triple of guards that still surrounded them.  
         “Oh Amon, whatever is to be said, I can hear too. Let’s meet in my meeting rooms.” The three of them went to the stables for Han to tack his pony before they headed for the meeting rooms.  
         “Am I not even going to get a kiss?” Han teased her when he finished watering and graining his pony.  
         “Of course, but you have to come get it!” She giggled and tried to run away but he caught her arm and kissed her deeply before she could get away.  
         “I love you, my queen.” She whispered against her lips.  
         “I love you too.” She smiled and squeezed him so tight. “Oh how I missed you.”  
         “Ah-hem.” Amon interrupted them. “I hate to interrupt your little love fest, but we do have important business that needs to be tended to.” Amon met their eyes and said nothing. That darn Byrne silence, Raisa thought. The three of them then made their way to the meeting rooms in Raisa’s bedrooms. “So Han, how did it go in the Fens? What did Dimitri say? How are out borders?” Han explained everything that had happened with the water walkers. He used a mixture of his high magic and some green magic that Dancer had taught him to be able to reinforce the borders. No one could enter the Fens without Dimitri knowing.  
         “I think that stationing an Odens Ford student in the Fens with Dimitri may do us some good.” Han began. “They didn’t seem to be against using high magic as long as it was benefitting the queen.” He looked over at Raisa and winked. “I can see what the wizard council has to say about who and when we could get a student out there.”  
         “I agree. We definitely need charmcasters to be able to defend us against whatever Montaigne’s army may bring with hem if they attempt another invasion.” Amon said.  
         “Ugh! I’m so tired of being on the defensive end of things!” Raisa yelled in frustration. “We need to go on the offensive for once. We need to do something to keep Montaigne from attacking again.”  
         “You’re right Rai.” Amon said using the nickname that he had always used for Raisa, though he now shared it with Han. “But I’m not sure how to do that. The wizards and clan folk still aren’t getting along the best and we need everyone to go into this together.”  
         “What about Firedancer?” Raisa asked looking at her husband.  
         “I can speak to him. He agrees that wizards and clan should be more willing to work with one another. And we were able to fight Montaigne the first time. Perhaps he could convince them of how important this is.” Han hoped since the truth about Nightwalker had come out, that the clans and wizards could be at peace, if at least an alliance. He felt a pang of sadness for Bird. He wasn’t good about using his street face in front of Raisa. That or she could see right rough it because she picked up on his thoughts.  
         “Things between the clans and the wizards have been improving thanks to Night Birds sacrifice. I know you miss her.” She put her hand on his thigh and he leaned in kissed her cheek.  
         “I’m okay, Rai. I promise.” Han assured her. “I will discuss it with Fire Dancer. What would we like them to do?”  
         “I think that the best way to go on the offensive is to attack small parts of the army. Thin them out where they camp along our borders. Then when we finally have them thinned enough, we can move our whole army in and take out the whole base camp.” Amon, Han and Raisa were there until dusk drawing up plans of attack, having Magret bring them lunch.  
         “I will need to excuse myself gentlemen.” Raisa said rising. “I need to get myself ready for dinner. We will be having a formal dinner to celebrate the safe return of my consort.” She said matter of factly. “I would advise you two to go and wash up as well.” And she turned on her heal and walked off into her dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize ahead of time. the formatting is absolutely terrible. I have literally been fighting with my computer for an hour and it just will not allow we to format this chapter. if you have any tips on how to format from Microsoft word onto here, that would be greatly appreciated.

The caller announced each important person who had come that evening, and the last couple was Han and Raisa.

“Our guests of honor, Queen Raisa Ana ‘Marianna, and her Consort, Lord Hanson Allister!” The crowd erupted into applause and everyone took a seat and began dining. As the night went on, people danced to music, and drank punch, and slowly the evening began to die down. 

“Rai, I’m going to speak with Dancer before he leaves for the night.” Han pulled her in for a kiss and then left her there to dance with her sister. “Dancer!” He yelled across the dance floor where Dancer was dancing with Cat. 

“Hunts Alone!” Dancer replied. “This is a pretty good party just for you returning home.” Dancer joked. 

“Well, the queen missed me if you know what I mean.” Han winked.

“Cuffs Allister, you are disturbed!” Cat Tyburn said. 

“Listen Dancer, you and me need to talk. Amon has a plan on how to hush the camps on the border,” Han said Dancer. 

“Alright, well I’m just about finished here. Is there a good room to meet in?” 

“We can meet in one of the rooms in Raisa’s rooms.” Han said. “We can meet there in one hour. 

 

 

“So you’re saying that you want me to lead an attack by the Demonai and the wizards. Together?” Dancer asked skeptic. 

“I know that it sounds difficult but we really don’t have a choice.” Han began to reason. “If we don’t go on the offensive, then Montaigne will eventually invade again, and this time he will be prepared for our mountain warfare.”

“Your right.” Dancer agreed. “I just don’t know if it’ll work. I know we can use the armory if we have to but that should be saved as long as possible. Or at least used to kill Montaigne if we must.” Dancer was half talking to himself. 

“It worked before. With the news of Nightwalkers murder of Marianna, we should be able to convince the clans that wizards aren’t terrible. That the bad ones are gone. As for the wizards, most will do what you and I propose, the rest will follow Micah, and Micah will follow Raisa. If the clans and the wizards can join together, then I think it’ll work.”

“I agree.” Dancer went on. “But if they don’t it could be disastrous. Not just for the troops but it could tip off Montaigne. And if we tip off Montaigne, then he could easily decide to try an invasion early.”

“I know.” Han agreed. “But we have to try. I don’t even want to think about what would happen if we were invaded again. I almost lost Raisa once, and I won’t lose her again.”

 

 

Han walked in from taking his bath. He wore no clothing when he walked into the bedroom. 

“Han, I missed that sight.” Raisa smiled wickedly and reached out for him. He smiled and came in for a kiss and noticed that she too was wearing nothing. 

“I missed you as well, my love.” Han got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. She had her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. “I spoke to Dancer.”

“Yeah? What did he say?” 

“He agrees that something needs to be done. He had the same concerns I did but nevertheless agreed to lead it since he is the best man there is when it comes to bringing together the clans and the wizards.” Han explained to Raisa his conversation with Dancer. 

“You’re afraid to lose me?” Raisa asked him. 

“Of course I am Rai. Why wouldn’t I be? I’m absolutely head over heels in love with you. The thought of never seeing you again, it, it takes my breath away.” Han was flustered at even the thought of someone hurting Raisa again. He hated the thought of never seeing her again so he tried to push it from his mind. 

“Well the good news is, I’m here now, and I want a piece of my man.” She said and gave him her most seductive face, which was indeed, quite seductive. She started running her hands all over his body and grabbed onto his large cock. She started to stroke it up and down at random times, with different pressures and lengths. The randomness was killing him. He couldn’t predict what she was going to do next and ever stroke she made came as a surprise. Before long he was hard a rock and she was playing with his balls while rubbing her own clit. She would moan and say his name, knowing full well the affect that was having on him. She moved down and began to suckle on the head of his cock and slowly went up and down until she was deep throating his cock. She still gagged a little, and he would try to pull her away but it wouldn’t work, she wanted to do this for him. She knew how he would moan and twitch while she did it. 

“Raisa, I can’t. Its gonna go. Ah, I cant. Mmmmmm, I cant stop it when you do tha-that thing with your tongue.” He was trying so hard to get the words out. And right when she felt him get ready to blow, she pulled her mouth off and sat down. “Raisa, what are you doing.” His cock twitched, it was so sensitive. “Raisa please.” And he went to put his hand down and start jacking himself to finish because he couldn’t handle it anymore, and she just batted his hands away. And he tried again, to grab for her breast with one hand, and so she grabbed his wrists and ties them with her scarf to the headboard of the bed. 

“Bad boy Han. You should do as you’re told by your queen.” She smiled and winked at him. 

“Raisa please. It’s killing me.” Han begged. 

“I purchased this item the other night at a store in south bridge. It is supposed to hold back a male orgasm?” She asked the question so innocently, but Han knew what it was. And she did too. She got up and went over to her bedside table to grab the rubber ring out of the drawer. She fastened the tight ring around the base of his cock and then began to suck again. 

“Raisa, Raisa please let me cum.” 

“Not yet. I wanna finish first.” She hopped onto his cock and she road it like a demonai in the saddle. She was bucking and playing with her clit and moaning, and pinching her own nipples and Han was just in awe. His head was spinning. This was easily some of the best sex had ever had. And Raisa’s shaking and vast amounts of cum oozing from her pussy told him that she had finished. She leaned off and gave him a kiss before removing his cockring. The second she removed it, he blew his load everywhere.

“Hana’s bones Raisa. That was good.” Han said as Raisa cleaned up and untied him. 

“I figured you might like it.” She smiled and cuddled into his shoulder. “We can begin deploying our new strategies tomorrow.”

Queens. Han thought. The only breed that will make you beg for them, and then discuss war in the same sentence. 

 

 

“So we set out tomorrow. We will be joined by select members of the wizard council and you are required to work with them. Queens’s orders. If we don’t, we will likely be overrun by Gerard Montaigne.” Dancer met with Demonai as well as some warriors from Marisa Pines and the other camps. 

“How can they be trusted not to kill us instead of the southerners?” One of the Demonai asked. 

“They asked me the same thing after one of yours killed the queen of our realm. I would appreciate it if we could put our differences aside and fight for this land that every one of us calls home.” Dancer said. There was a grumble of agreement and he had every one of them swear their allegiance to him. 

“When do we set out?” This time it was Dancers mother, Willow. The matriarch of Marisa Pines Camp. 

“I would like to leave at dawn. 

 

 

“Be careful got it, Hayden?” Cat was not happy about Dancer leading an expedition all on his own. Especially one so dangerous. He would be fighting not one but three enemies if the wizards and clan disagree. 

“I will, love, I will.” He said and put his hands on her shoulders. 

“So, I spoke to the queen.” Cat said a bit hesitant.

“Cat, I told you that I’d be okay. I don’t need you as a body guard I swear.”

“Shew said yes. She said it would make her feel better to know that we at least wouldn’t be missing each other in all this.” 

“The queen is generous, but I don’t want you out in all that.” The look in her eye when he said this told him he had out stepped himself. 

“Hayden Fire Dancer. I am Catarina Tyburn, I am a body guard, street lord, hand maiden, musician, and the only person to ever beat Cuffs Allister in a knife fight. I saved your copperhead ass in Arden three years ago, I can accompany you now.” 

“Cat, I didn’t mean it that way. Of course you can hold your own. You could kick my ass any day. But the fact is, is that if I have you by my side, I’ll be scared for your safety the entire time and I have an important mission that I need to tend to.”

“And I can help you tend to it. Hayden, The Maker forbid something were to go terribly wrong, I need to be there with you.” And that was that, she was not taking no for an answer. 

“Fine Cat. But please, promise me that you will stay out of trouble.”

 

 

“Thank you to all who are sacrificing your time to the good of the fells. Together we will show Gerard Montaigne what happens when you challenge the northern peoples!” Raisa had a way of raising people up, of making them understand the importance of something, and then giving them the determination to rise up and protect it. The troops rallied behind her and took off through the streets of the fells as the people put together a parade for their small army going to defend them. 

 

 

The small skirmishes were going well, the wizards and clan were getting along as well as they could. The wizards would cover the demonai while the demonai would take out soldier after soldier in perfect harmony. Until they got to the camp where General Klemath was staying. The ex general of the Fells. 

“Wizardry.” Klemath said to the others in his camp. “The fells are fighting back.” He recognized the look of the wizard flame when they attacked the nearest camp. “Arm up!” Were under attack! Set up defenses!” Klemath began to shout out orders when a volley of arrows came over them. But they were ready. The wizards came through and were attacked by counter charms by Klemaths charm casters. The demonai were knocked off of their horses by ropes tied to trees. Everything was falling apart. Fire dancer looked around and all he could see was the slaughter of his troops. He shouted orders but it was just chaos. The demonai began to shoot at their own wizards, and the wizards began to shoot at the demonai that were shooting them. 

“Cat! Cat!” Dancer was totally frantic and unable to find his love in all of the chaos.

“Hayden!” She yelled and began to run towards him. She was just out of arms reach when an arrow shot through his back and he fell forward into her. “Hayden! Hayden No!” Cat was barely able to see through the pain in her heart. He was still breathing but just barely. She was able to drag him away from the skirmish, and they lay there together in the cool grass. Trying to stop the other from bleeding. But then Dancer grew quiet. He stopped talking to her. 

“Hayden, Hayden talk to me. Stay with me love, stay with me. Please.” Cat was crying now.

“Cat, you know I’m not going to make it. I love you, more than you know. But I need you to get my body back to Marisa Pines. And I need you to make sure tha-that no one blames each other. I love you Cat tyburn. Please take my ring.” She kissed him and took his ring and held him and sobbed while he took his last breath. Cat waited two days before she tried to leave. She found one of the mountain ponies left over from the skirmish. She loaded Dancers body onto the back of the pony and began moving as fast as the pony could go towards Fellsmarch. 

 

 

When she finally made it to Fellsmarch, she had to fight her way passed the regular army. Then she Found Hallie at the gate to the castle close. 

“Hanalea’s bones. Cat. Cat no.” Hallie came running over the second she saw who Cat was carrying. 

“Please alert the queen.” 

 

 

“Han, have you had word from Fire Dancer?” Raisa asked “It has been several days since Amon last updated me on the situation.”

“Yeah well Mr. Byrne isn’t the happiest with the way Dancer was getting things done.” Han said sounding a bit annoyed. 

“Do you know something that I don’t?” 

“Well, Amon has been very short with me lately. He isn’t being honest with the reports. He is reporting less to me than what I am gathering from Dancer. I think that he is angry about something and isn’t being honest.” Han explained. 

“Oh yeah, cause you’ve always been the best at honesty.” Raisa retorted. “Han, perhaps he has a reason for doing these things.” 

“Maybe. But no, my sweet, I have not heard from Dancer. It’s beginning to worry me.”

“I’m sure that he is alright.” Raisa said as she snuggled into his shoulder one last time before she stood up. A knock at the door and Amon was inside the room. 

“Amon Byrne!” Raisa yelled as she was caught by surprise. She was still undressed from the activities from the night before. “Get out! Get out! Get Out!” She started yelling.

Han threw himself in front of her and tried to cover her up. “Can everyone please just calm down.” Han said and wrapped himself and Raisa in a blanket. “Amon, what on earth is so important that you need to come barging in here without permission and interrupt this?”

Amon looked really uncomfortable. And the look in his eyes told Raisa that whatever he was about to say was not good. 

“Hayden Fire Dancer is dead.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean Dancers dead?” Han was deadly calm. But Raisa could feel him shaking in front of her. 

“They were ambushed by Klemath in his camp. They were prepared and they turned the wizards and the Demonai against each other. He was shot by an arrow.” And Amon looked down before finishing, as though he didn’t want to tell Han the rest. “It was a Demonai arrow.”

“The Demonai killed Fire Dancer?” Raisa couldn’t believe what she had just heard. How? How had that happened? Things had been going so well. They had killed hundreds of soldiers along the borders. How had Klemath done so much damage so easy? 

“I don’t understand either, Rai.” Amon said, using his nickname for his childhood best friend. “It was going so well, I actually believed that the plan was going to work.”

“Do we know what warrior it was?” Han hadn’t spoken at all since Amon had confirmed what he had said. 

“Lady Tyburn claims that it was total chaos. She didn’t know what arrows were coming from where. She was injured as well, but it was only a flash wound.” He shifted his weight again. “She held him when he took his last breath.”

“Bones, where is Cat?” Raisa said urgently. She had become really close to Cat, she had no interest in making her friend endure this alone. 

“She is with the healers. She said she would ring for you when she was able.” Amon finally looked at Han. His face was like a stone. Completely emotionless. Not angry, not sad, certainly not happy, just emotionless. “I’m sorry, Allister. I know he was your friend. Please accept my condolences.” Amon put his hand on Raisa’s shoulder. “I need to get to the bottom of how this happened. So if you could excuse me, your majesty?” 

“Yes you are excused.” Raisa said as she looked at Han. When Amon had finally left, she walked around to stand in front of him. He stood totally rigid. She could barely even tell that he was breathing. “Han, what are you thinking?” She placed her hand on his cheek. 

“I don’t even know what I’m thinking, Rai. I just, I don’t know.” His voice cracked and tears began to run down his cheeks. “Raisa, dancer is gone. It’s my fault. I suggested he lead the mission. I did this. My best friend is dead and it’s my fault.” He was now sobbing and his shoulders were shaking. His knees were growing weak and he just looked so vulnerable. A side of Han Allister that Raisa had only seen the time that he had saved her life. 

“Han, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. But this isn’t your fault, love. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s my own. I assigned him. Despite my knowledge that he was not military trained, I sent him into battle. I’m so sorry Han.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face into her neck. He snaked his arms behind her and held onto her tightly. She whispered calming things into his ear and combed his fair hair with her fingers. She kissed his temple and his ear, and his neck. “I love you Han, I’m so sorry.” She was crying now too. She had lost a friend, her new friend was somewhere alone grieving the loss of her love, her husband was in front of her grieving the loss of his best friend, and all of it was her fault. 

“It isn’t your fault, Rai. It isn’t. You were doing what was best for the Queendom. You were doing what was suggested to you by the head of the wizard council, by the representative of the clans, and by your consort. This is me.” He hugged her tighter as another sobbed wrecked through his body. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were full of unshed tears and his face was soft and red from the tears that had already fallen. 

“Come sit with me, love.” She took his hand and walked him over to their bed. He sat down and lowered his head and tears ran off of his nose, and he shook as more sobs went through him. She kneeled before him, still crying herself. “I love you Han Allister. We will get through this, I promise.” She took his hand and kissed it. 

“I hate this, Rai. I hate that you have to see me like this. I never wanted you to see me like this.” He kept trying to hide his face and keep her from looking at him. 

“Han, who else should see you this vulnerable? I am your wife, and I love you more than I have ever loved anything. I will not judge you, nor will I love you any less for showing me how you feel.” She stood and pushed him back so he was laying down, and she laid on top of him with her face in his neck. She sobbed into him and he pulled her even closer and sobbed himself. And they lay there crying, comforting each other all the way into the night. 

“Raisa, what are you doing?” Han asked when he woke to her in their bathroom. It wasn’t even daylight yet so he couldn’t figure out what she had woken up to.

“I’m running us a bath. I didn’t want to wake Magret, and I also didn’t think you would want company just yet.” Her worry for him filled his heart. She really did love him. And he loved her. 

“Thank you, love. I truly don’t know what I would do without you.” He walked over and gave her a kiss. 

“I will lay out clothing for you. Dancer’s services will be at Marisa pines at dusk. So we need to leave as soon as we can.” She put her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room. He climbed the steps that lead into the tub full of warm water. The water kissed his skin and for a second the aroma of the soap made him relax. But it wasn’t long before his thoughts drifted to dancer again. The tears began to roll down his cheek and he was using all of his strength to just hold himself together. “Han? Are you okay?” Raisa called from the next room. He didn’t know how she knew how hard of a time he was having when he was alone. He mustered all of his strength to be able to get a reply. 

“I’m okay, Rai.” But his voice cracked and he knew he was done for. Raisa came running in to the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. And the sight of her in pain just pushed him over the edge. He reached for her hand and pulled her into the tub with him. And once again they were entwined in each other. The rose petals let off an aroma that eventually worked to calm them down. “Let me wash your hair.” Han really loved being able to wash her hair. It was such a simple thing and yet he felt so connected to her when he did it. He big beautiful locks of brown hair were so perfect. He rubbed in the shampoo and washed it out in the tub. Then he put in her conditioning oils that made her hair so soft. 

“Will you let me wash you?” She asked him. He would never allow her to do this. He said it was a principle. She is a queen and she didn’t need to be washing someone. “Please Han. I really want to do this for you.” She looked up at him, making the best puppy face she could. 

“I suppose if you want to that bad, then it couldn’t hurt.” He winked and smiled at her for the first time since he had gotten the news of Dancers death. It quickly faded though. She took the bar of soap, scented like he liked it, with pine needles, and mint leaves, and she made it lather and began to rub it all over his body. She massaged the soap into the muscles on his back, and onto his should, around his front to his ab muscles. She began to feel him relax from the massage. She moved down and did his feet and his legs, and gingerly washed his cock and balls. She felt him tense and his heart sped up when she grabbed it. But all she did was wash it and rinse him off again. She lathered the soap in her hands and massaged it into his fine hair, and around onto his jaw and cheeks. She washed his face and just let him relax. After that she rinsed off his whole body and they both got out of the tub and into towels. “Thank you, Raisa.” He whispered it like he was too afraid to say her name loudly, for fear shed be taken away from him too. 

“You needed it, love. There is no shame in helping the one you love.” She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. “I know you are still grieving the deaths of your family, and Night Bird. This cannot be of any help. But we will get through this. Together we will mourn those need to be mourned and we will love each other through all of it.” She hugged his naked body to hers again and he just drank in how good it felt to be so close to her. 

“You have quite the way with words, my queen.” And he leaned down and kissed her. “We should be getting dressed to head to the camp.” He broke their embrace and walked into the next room to find the clothes she had set out for him. His eye caught the amulet that dancer had made for him. He used to wear it all the time, but since he had married Raisa and the truth of the Demon king had come out, he didn’t feel as though he needed a decoy. “What is this?” He turned to Raisa holding the amulet.

“I thought that since he made it for you, you might want to wear it. I also found some of the talismans that he had made for you.” She pointed to the little pile of rings and other trinkets that sat on the bedside table. She picked on up and braided it into her wet hair. “I’m going to wear some of them in honor of our friend. He truly was amazing.” A pang of guilt and pain went through her at his memory. She looked up to see streaks of tears running down Hans face again. She went to walk over to him but he stood up before she got there. 

“No, Rai. I’m okay. I have to be able to control myself at the service.” He took a deep breath and wiped his tears and then out on his street face. He walked around the bed and put on the linen shirt that Raisa had chosen and a pair of clan leggings. But when he put on the amulet his street face was gone. It was replaced by the pain that the memories caused. His time at Odens Ford. His times hunting and playing with Dancer as kids. The time they had encountered Micah Bayar in the spirits. All of it came crashing down on him at once and just like that he was in tears again. “Raisa how am I supposed to hold myself together. I can’t fall apart like this in front of everyone but I can’t even keep it together for five minutes.” He was beginning to self-destruct. 

“You will, love. I know it’s hard, but maybe it’s so easy for you to be vulnerable because you’re just with me. Maybe once we are around others then it won’t be so easy for you to lose it. But even if you do, no one will judge you. They all know how close you were to Dancer.” She tried to soothe him. 

“Raisa he was my best friend. I don’t even know what to do.” He sat down next to her and put his head on her shoulder. 

“I know, Han. But it will be okay. You’ll see.” She stood and began to out on her fanciest riding skirts, and a matching top. Once she had her hair perfectly braided, she turned around to get a good look at her husband while he wasn’t expecting it. But he was just sitting there staring at her in awe. “What are you looking at?” She asked him. 

“I’m looking at the most loving, beautiful, and perfect women in all of the seven realms.” And he stood up and kissed her tenderly. “I know that I wasn’t good at telling you how I felt in the past. But I promise you love, I will tell you exactly how I feel from this day forth.” And they joined hands and walked out to the stables. 

The journey to Marisa Pines felt as though it lasted much longer than usual. But when they got there the first person they saw was Cat. She was standing outside of the matriarch lodge. All done up in white. That was the mourning color of the clans. 

“Cat! Oh thank goodness you’re here.” Raisa jumped off of her horse and didn’t even wait for her announcement. She ran straight to Cat and threw her arms around her. Cat stiffened for a moment and then accepted the embrace. 

“Raisa, thank you for coming.” It was sort of a formal, yet unformal way for Cat to speak to Raisa. 

“Cat please don’t be formal with me.” She looked at her. “You are my friend. I see no reason to have formalities come between us being close in such a time of need.” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I just don’t really know where my mind is at the moment.” That’s when Han walked over. “Allister.” Is all she said but the second that she laid eyes on Han she broke into tears and he hugged her. 

“I’m so sorry Cat. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have let him go on that mission. I should have sent someone else.” He just held her and Raisa rubbed her back as she sobbed. 

“You guys ca-can’t blame yourselves. Those were some of his last words. You aint allowed to blame yourselves. That’s not what he wanted.” And she just cried some more. It was taking all of Hans strength not to break down and cry with his friend. They both loved Dancer very much. But now that he was gone, Raisa was all he had, but Cat was alone. 

“Caterina!” A voice came from inside the matriarch lodge, it was Willow. “They are preparing the service. Oh! Hunts alone!” She yelled his name and her tears began to fall as well. This women raised him as her own for half of every year while he was growing up. He would leave Mam and Mari so that Mam didn’t have as many mouths to feed. It wasn’t until a few years ago that he had found out it was all because of his cuffs, and his bloodlines. 

“Willow.” He didn’t even know what to say. He just pulled her into a hug and she sobbed on his shoulder. Raisa and cat stood there holding each other and watched. Both women knew how hard this was for Han. He had only had one friend to stick with him through thick or thin, and that was Dancer. “I’m so sorry Willow. I’m so so sorry.” And a single tear was able to escape Hans eyes before he out his street face back on. 

“Hunts Alone, this was no one’s fault. I’m sure that Car Fire explained to you what my sons dying wish was.” She looked at him, her eyes sad but understanding. 

‘I know, it’s not easy being able to not take blame for it. I sent him out there.” And just like that all of the emotions he had been trying to hold back hit him. 

“Willow, is it alright if we step into the matriarch lodge?” Raisa asked grabbing Hans hand. Willow looked over at Han and nodded. 

“I agree, perhaps that is best. Give him a few minutes to calm before we begin the service.” The four of them walked into the matriarch lodge while Han continued to attempt to calm his emotions. 

“Would it help if you two could have some time alone?” Willow asked Raisa. Raisa looked at Han, unsure of what would be best for him at the moment. 

“Yes, thank you Willow.” Han managed out. His street face was back but Raisa could see right through him. Once Willow had shut the curtain and gave them privacy, Raisa’s lips were on Hans. She kissed him deeply and she loved how he just opened up and let her in without a hint of denial. He pulled back out of the kiss and embraced her. All he wanted was to sit there and hold his love. He nestled his face into her neck and he lost it in a fit of sobs. 

“Its okay, Han. It’s okay.” She just kept repeating that over and over, she didn’t know what else to do. She ran her fingers through his hair until he finally quieted and his face seemed to dry. After a few minutes he pulled his head up and she wiped the remainder of tears off of his cheeks. 

“I truly do not know how I would live without you by my side.” He leaned in and he wiped her tears away. She had been silently mourning Dancer. “I’m sorry that you haven’t been able to grieve, love. I’m sorry that I have taken all of your focus.”

“You aren’t, Han. You aren’t taking all of my focus. I am grieving Fire Dancer on my own. And before you argue with me about it, I am perfectly strong enough to do so. I loved Fire Dancer as a friend. You loved him as a brother. My main concern is not of myself right now. My main concern is the wellbeing of my husband, and my love.” And she leaned down to kiss him. He opened his mouth to argue back, but Willow interrupted him. 

“It is time for the services to begin.” She looked like she was ready to hurl. The women had lost so much in the last year and this one would be the toughest. Raisa grabbed Hans hand and kissed the scar right below his right eye. The group of four ventured out of the lodge into the woods to where the speakers had set up the hearth and a crowd had gathered. There were clan members of all types, Marisa Pines, Demonai, even some members of other camps had come. There were some Valefolk who had grown close to him through Cat, and there were the small number of wizards who had grown to like Dancer after the fall of the Bayar’s. Han, Raisa, Willow and Cat, waded through the crowd and were given seats at the front. Raisa sat on Hans left, with Willow, then Cat to the right. Raisa wrapped an arm around Han and held Willows right hand with her left. Han had his left arm around Raisa and his right around Willow so he could touch Cats shoulder. Willow held Raisa’s hand, leaning into Han, held Cat with her right arm. The four of them sat there cuddled together in the grief and loss of their loved one. It wasn’t long after that, that Averill lightfoot, Raisa’s father, and Elene Cennestre, Raisa’s grandmother and the matriarch of the Demonai had come over to them. Willow and Cat both sobbed. Han was fighting back with his street face while Raisa had silent tears. 

“Hello, daughter.” Averill greeted her. He looked from her to Han and a slight flicker of disgust crossed his face before his trader face resumed. “I’m sorry for your Loss.” He said this to all three but looked at Willow. 

“We extend our deepest condolences to the loss of Fire Dancer.” Elena had said. Willow met her eyes and nodded her head. 

“Thank you. Both of you. Please excuse my lack of conversation, but I am in great pain.” She looked away from them. 

“We understand.” Averill said and then moved back over to take a seat next to Raisa. “Briar Rose, we must speak. You know that sending the wizards and the Demonai together was not wise. Fire Dancer was not well enough trained to control the jinxfling-charm casters.” He corrected himself. 

“Father this is not the time, nor the place to discuss such matters. We are here to put Fire Dancer to rest. To mourn him, and let him go into the afterlife. This is not the time or the place to discuss which Demonai shot that arrow through his heart.” Raisa knew she had said too much with too many people around, but she didn’t care. Dancer didn’t deserve to be demeaned by anyone. Let alone one of the people who had wanted him executed when word of his true father had come about. 

“I understand.” Is all he said before standing and walking to the other side of the row with Elena. Han held her tighter. He was having a hard time with this. She could tell. Dancer meant so much to him, there was no way that he would allow her father to bully his friend like that. 

“Rai, I think you may have said too much. Didn’t we agree that it would be best to tell Averill and Elena with finesse?” He pulled her close to him and she melted into him. 

“I know that wasn’t the wisest choice, but I couldn’t allow them to bully fire dancer like that.” She had no better excuse for her rational behavior. She was too upset to think, and that was the reason she had said the things to begin with. 

“I know love.” He kissed the top of her head and then squeezed the three women closer to him. Speaker Jemson walked up onto the hearth. And the crowd began to quiet. 

“I have been invited to speak on behalf of the family and close friends of Hayden Fire Dancer.” He began. “Hayden, or Dancer as his best friends knew him, had lived a wonderful childhood. It wasn’t until he was in his teens that he discovered his true gift, wizardry.” Some in the crowd stayed quiet, some were pleased, and many of the demonai looked disgusted. But Jemson continued. “Hayden time at Odens Ford was spent in his regular classes, while learning how to create flash pieces on the side.” Han looked down at the amulet that Dancer had made him and a ball of emotion welled up inside him and he tensed. Raisa rubbed his back and he relaxed again. They weren’t five minutes into the service and he was already having issues.

“Hayden discovered an even greater power though when he returned. He was able to fuse high magic and green magic in a mix that no other wizard or clan had ever done before. He was a hero who had not only saved the queens life on many occasions, but he saved over half of the city of fells march. He loved hard, and he was loved even harder. Hayden Fire Dancer is survived by 4 and soon a fifth.” Jemson faltered a little on the fifth. Han felt Cat tense and he looked over to see her squirm a bit and wrap her hand around her belly. “The Queen Raisa ana’ Marianna is surviving Fire Dancer as a commander, as a queen, and as a close friend. Her consort, Lord Hanson Allister was known by everyone as the best friend of Hayden Fire Dancer. He accompanied Hayden on his trip to Odens Ford and had introduced him to Cat Fire. Willow, the matriarch of the Marisa Pines Camp, is his mother and his leader, she will miss him greatly. Finally, Cat Fire, or Caterina Tyburn. Cat Fire is surviving Hayden as his betrothed, as well as the mother to his unborn son.” The crowd gasped and all looked at Cat. Han couldn’t believe it. When had she found out? He didn’t want to push the issue as Cat was in a fit of sobs and being held together by willow. 

“Together, these people will survive his name. Together, this village shall raise the child. Together, this queendom will survive. And together, we will allow our loved one to pass on and meet the Maker.” Jemson lit the torch and lit Dancers body aflame. The crowd hit their knees and each and every able person sent a prayer up to the maker in memory of Dancer. When all others had risen, Han had not. “All those willing are welcomed to the Mess lodge to take part in a feast in honor of Fire Dancer.” As the crown walked away, Han still stayed on his knees. His body was shaking and Raisa knew he was crying. 

“Hunts Alone, would you like us to wait for you?” Willow asked him.” When he didn’t answer she looked at Raisa. Raisa hugged both her and Cat. She kissed Cats head. 

“I will take care of him. We will stay the night if that is okay with you?” Willow nodded. “Then we will meet you in the matriarch lodge later tonight.” Willow and Cat walked away joining hands and both crying. After an hour or so, all that was left was Han and Raisa, and a few smoldering ashes of Dancers body. 

“He’s gone, Raisa. He’s gone. I’ll never see him again.” Han was still on his knees. His face in the ground. He was sobbing. His whole body shook with every sob. 

“I know Han, I know. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help you.” She pulled at his shoulder and he leaned back and slumped into a sitting position covering his face. She pulled his hands away and they sat looking at each other. “I love you, Han Allister.” She kissed him. He opened his mouth to reply but she put her arms around him and pulled him into her before he could even try to get his voice to work. Sobs shook his body over and over. They sat there in the middle of the clearing holding one another. Grieving. Han kept looking up at the burnt body willing it brush itself off and stand, and be Dancer again. But that wouldn’t happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Raisa had finally gotten Han to stand, she walked him over to the Matriarch lodge where he had sat on his cot and bawled his eyes out even more. “I don’t even know how I can still cry, Raisa.” He sobbed out. The others were still at the feast but Han didn’t have the stomach to eat so Raisa had found some small things to eat around the lodge. 

“I know, honey, I know.” She just laid next to him and stroked his hair. Every now and again she would have to wipe tears out of his eyes but he was calming down pretty well. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Averill Lightfoot walked in and once again he looked disgusted with Han. 

“Do you really think it wise to show such weakness? As consort you are expected to be the last line of defense for my daughter.” He looked at Han as though Han were a dung beetle eating the last bit of horse dung in the desert. 

“Father. You are over stepping your boundaries.” Raisa said it plain and clear she would not stand for this. “He is MY consort. Not yours. He protects ME, not you. So I do not believe that it should matter to you whether or not he shows his emotions when losing his lifelong best friend.” Averill shut his mouth rather than argue back. 

“Briar Rose, we have things that need to be discussed.” He tried to change the subject. 

“And they will be. But not tonight. You are welcome to wait until morning, but I will give Willow and Cat a full night to mourn before you go flinging accusations.” She was walking toward him until they backed out of her room and she closed the curtain behind her. “Father, you are being ridiculous. I am perfectly capable of witnessing my husband cry. I apologize if mother never gave you the same courtesy. But I love him. And if that is what he needs to do, then that is what will be done.” She was so angry with her father she didn’t even know what to do. “As for tonight. You will give privacy to all within this lodge. There will be no pestering of discussion. There will be no push to be ‘strong’ there will only be peace and mourning. When tomorrow comes. We may meet and discuss what happened and move forward. But tonight is not the night.” Raisa turned on her heal and walked back into her room. 

“What did you say to him?” Han asked her. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you, Rai. I really don’t know what came over me.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. He instead sat there and looked in his lap. 

“I told him that you are my love. And if crying is what you need then that is what you will get. I also told him that this isn’t the time for discussion and I ordered him out of this lodge and not to return until invited.” She went and laid next to Han and cuddled her head into his chest. She could hear his heart beat. 

“I love you so much, Raisa.” He kissed her head. 

“I love you too, Han Allister.” A few tears escaped her eyes but Han never noticed. He finally relaxed and fell asleep. Raisa waited until she heard Willow and Cat return. Willow poked her head into the room to check and Raisa waved her goodnight. After that, Raisa finally fell asleep herself. The rhythm of Hans’s heart and the soft sounds of his breathing was her favorite lullaby. 

 

The next morning they awoke to a lot of shouting coming from the common room. “You cannot let this stay. It was an abomination that Fire Dancer could mix high magic and Green magic. What if this child can as well?” It was Elena. 

“This child has just the same right to live as any other.” Willow was screaming through audible tears. “Hayden was no abomination! He brought together both gifts of the maker and he used his powers to save not only the queen, but all of the fells. Why would we not want a child to have such a capability?”

“Because if it is raised with the valefolk by Cat Fire” Elena spit out her name. “Then it will likely grow up using its magic for the bidding of the wizards.”

“Or he will use his magic for the bidding of the queen. As I thought we did as well.”

“That is enough!” Raisa came out of her room with a sleep riddled Han trailing behind her. “Grandmother, This kind of attitude is just the reason that Fire Dancer was killed in the first place. If we cannot all put aside our differences, and forget about the biased past, then we will never have victory. We will be overrun, and the fells will be a part of Arden for good.” Raisa was so tired of all of this. Her nerves were on overload from all of the emotions that now her anger was getting the best of her. “I am tired of all of this fighting. If the wizards can come to and work with the clans in support of the fells, then why can’t the clans? Do I need to remind you of the crimes committed by Nightwalker? Killing innocent wizards, and the queen? This child is a child that has the potential to save the Fells. Not to mention it is a CHILD.” Raisa was fuming, she was so angry with her father and grandmother that she couldn’t even think straight. 

“Granddaughter. You know that green magic and high magic were not meant to mix. We got lucky with Fire Dancer. We might not get that lucky again.” Raisa couldn’t even believe that Elena believed this was a valid argument to kill a child. 

“Or we could get even luckier. Fire Dancer used his gifts from the maker to not only save my life on countless occasions, but the lives of thousands of residents of the fells. He is the reason that the fire in Southbridge was put out. He is the reason that Gerard Montaigne was forced to the border. Without the mix of the gifts, that never would have happened.” Raisa was so angry but she needed to be persuasive, not punishing. “We don’t even know if the child is gifted. It is still in the first trimester. So stop pretending like this baby is going to end the world. I am through with this discussion. The child shall be raised in the palace with Caterina and if she permits, will be fostered in the camps over the summer when the time comes.” When Averill opened his mouth to voice his opinion Raisa just put her hand up to stop the further discussion before it could even be started. She felt lightheaded. All of this happening at once. Her father and grandmother should be on her side, not working against her. She felt strong arms wrap around her. 

“Please sit, love. This is a lot for you to deal with all at once first thing.” He took her hand and led her to the seat next to the fireplace. It was chilly in the early morning. 

“Daughter we have other issues to discuss.” Averill said as though annoyed that Han had taken his daughters attention. 

“I have called on Amon to arrive sometime throughout the morning. He knows more of the details than I do. I have been more focused on grieving and taking care of those around me.” Han put his hand on her shoulder and she put her hand over his. Averill and Elena both watched with disgust. They hated Han. Their plan was to have a wizard defeat the Bayar’s and save the queen and then be paid and disappear. Never in a million years did they believe that they would fall in love, and break the naeming. “I do know few details though we can discuss certain aspects of what happened. Willow, could you please go wake Cat? She was there. I hate to stress her out but this is very important.” Willow nodded her head and left the room. It was just the four of them. 

‘So how has married life been daughter? Any fights? Issues?” Averill asked. Looking for any reason to take Han out of Raisa’s life. 

“No father. We rarely disagree and when we do, we work it out. I am in love and this love is working out best for the queendom as well as my sanity.” She looked up and Han and he looked away from Averill and they locked eyes. “There is nothing you can do father. Han is a good person, he’s good for me, and he’s good for the queendom.” She looked at Averill and Elena who both looked even more annoyed than they had been before. 

“You called?” Cat walked into the room. She had been crying again. Raisa scooted over and patted the seat beside her so that Cat could sit next to her. If Elena and Averill were going to try and fight with her, Raisa would be there for her support. 

“Yes, I’m sorry to wake you so early Cat. But we have been discussing the possibilities of what happened to Dancer and if and who should be brought to justice.” Raisa shifted a little bit uncomfortable. 

“Well, what do you need from me? I already told captain Byrne everything I knew.”

“Captain Byrne is on his way but he isn’t quite here yet. I just need you to tell me what happened.” Raisa was trying to be patient since she knew this had to be difficult. Cat went through every one of the battles and then explained the final one in even more detail. She explained how she didn’t touch the arrow in his body. How she left as much evidence as possible to be able to bring his killer to justice.

“When Amon and I spoke the morning he gave us the news, he informed me that the arrow found in Fire Dancers chest, was Demonai.” Averill looked as though Raisa hadn’t even spoken but Elena’s face looked as though Raisa had just sprouted a second head. 

“What do you mean Demonai? All warriors were under the control of Fire Dancer.” Elena was confused enough that it did seem as though she wasn’t aware that it was one of their own that had killed him. 

“Averill, did you know of this?” Averill nodded but didn’t meet his mother’s eyes.

“There was chaos. Wizards killing Demonai, Demonai killing wizards, and then they were also fighting Montaigne’s army. It was a mess. But a Demonai never misses.” Cat lost it at that. “I have never seen a Demonai miss a target, or hit another accidently. Whoever shot Hayden shot him on purpose.” She sobbed Raisa wrapped her arms around her. 

“It’s okay. Thank you Cat.” Cat nodded through her tears and got up and went back to her room. “Amon was supposed to be questioning the troops that accompanied them. The ones who survived that is. The problem is that the only person the Demonai will tell the truth to is you.” She looked at her father. “You were neither shocked, nor angry at the news that one of yours had shot Fire Dance, father. Do you know who it is?”

“Briar Rose. I would never lie to you, you know that. I have not heard any rumors of the killer. I had my suspicions that something of this nature could have been the cause. That is why I am not surprised. But I can assure you, I had nothing to do with it.” Raisa looked from her father to Han. He had his street face on. Though once again Raisa could see straight through it. She could tell that Han clearly didn’t believe what her father said. But did she? She didn’t know if she could trust her own father. 

“Perhaps this should wait until Amon arrives.” She looked around at Elena and Averill who both nodded their heads. “Fine. We will meet back here when Amon arrives.” She grabbed Hans hand and returned to their room. 

“I love watching you argue.” He said, his words heavy with emotion. “You can shut anyone up and use their own words and intentions against them. I’ve never seen anyone like that.” She walked over to their cot and she laid with him. 

“I love you.” Is all she could get out before she broke into tears. 

“Raisa what is the matter?” Han said frantically. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know why she was crying so hard all of a sudden. 

“All of it Han. All of it is happening at once. I can’t handle it. Fire Dancers death, Elena trying to kill his baby, and now I can’t even trust my own father. What do I do Han?” She looked up at him and his heart broke at the sight of her in pain. 

“You trust me.” He took her hand and put it on his face. You trust that you and I will get through this. You trust that we will beat Montaigne and we will get to watch our children, and our grandchildren live on. We will be okay and we will have each other, no matter who tries to tear us apart.” He leaned down and kissed her. He wiped away her tears and luckily no more fell. It was just a few minutes later that the dogs went barking and Amon Byrne was welcomed into the camp. 

“We better go finish our discussion.” Raisa used hand quotes around the word discussion since it was really just her stating facts and Averill and Elena trying to change them. Han hugged her and kissed her again. 

“All will be well, love.” He grabbed her hand and they walked out together. He was holding it together by a thread but he knew that Raisa didn’t need to be worrying about him with other matters at hand. When they made it to the common room, Amon was already there being served tea but Willows Apprentices. 

“You’re Majesty.” Amon stood and bowed to Raisa. 

“Be at ease, Captain.” Raisa and Amon had grown apart since their marriages. Since they each had their own relationships to take care of, they had begun to grow apart from each other. “When my father and grandmother arrive, we will need to discuss the details of what happened.” Amon nodded his head and sipped his tea. A ruffle at the curtains told them that their visitors had arrived.

“Captain Byrne.” Averill greeted Amon. Elena curtsied and took a seat next to Averill. Amon nodded to the both of them and then looked at Raisa for her to begin. That damn Byrne silence is all she could think though. 

“We are here to finish the discussion that we had begun earlier this morning.” Raisa caught Amon up on all of the discussions from that morning and then let him take the lead. 

“The arrow recovered was indeed a Demonai. I had it looked at by several experts to see if they could tell me a specific archer.” Averill opened his mouth as though to argue but Amon cut him off. “With all due respect, Lord Demonai, this crime was committed by a Demonai. I am aware that when it comes to experts on the Demonai, the Demonai themselves would be the best. But as you can understand I had to avoid biased opinions.” He looked at Elena. Neither one tried to argue. “The experts that I spoke to told me that there was no way of knowing which bow it had come from without seeing other arrows shot by that same archer.” He continued. “So a group of my men went down and collected evidence from the battle field. Montaigne’s army has since moved down further from the border so it was safe for us to collect.” He looked at Raisa and added that before she could argue. “We collected arrows and took notes on which arrows were found in what bodies and how to identify them. We took these arrows to one of the experts and he told us which archer had killed other men. By the place where the arrow was worn from flight, and how it was crafted, we were able to distinguish which archer had fired which arrow. We assigned the 6 archers each a number.”

“Well how do you know the true identity of the archer, or if they were truly Demonai?” Elena asked him with pure disdain. 

“We found the remaining troops who had survived and returned to the fells. 3 Demonai, 4 wizards, and 7 highlanders. We showed them the drawings and discussed the details of the men who had fallen and asked them if any of the survivors had bragged about killing any of those men. There was one Demonai that 11 of the soldiers pointed out. Night Creature. Nightwalkers cousin. He had bragged about killing every one of the soldiers found with the arrows. Including the wizards. The only one he didn’t brag about was Hayden Fire Dancer. But one of his arrows was found shot through Fire dancers heart.” The room was silent. It had been a very clever way of divulging the information without drawing specific attention to the fact that Night Creature was being questioned in the killing of Fire Dancer. 

“Let me see the arrows.” Averill said in a steely calm voice. Amon pulled out a cloth from his sack and unwrapped the contents. There were 17 arrows all with dried blood on them. Amon told Averill which soldiers each had come out of. Ending with the arrow that had killed Dancer. Han was sick to his stomach at the sight of the arrow. He had seen death. He had seen torture. Hell, he’d done it to other people, had it done to him. He’d hushed so many people in his life. And he had never been sick like this. And this time, he hadn’t even done it. Raisa squeezing his hand pulled him away from his thoughts. He looked at her and she smiled at him but her eyes told a different story. She didn’t know what to do. 

“They appear to be real.” Elena said as if she hadn’t believed a word that Amon had said until now. “Where is Night Creature?” She asked her son. 

“He is here in Marisa Pines I believe. He was to accompany us back to Demonai camp this evening. 

“He is here.” Amon said. “I didn’t want to alert him before I had the go ahead to arrest him.” He looked at Raisa. 

“Father, are they real. Do not lie to me. Is it really Night Creature?” Averill looked away from her but nodded. He was clearly very upset that it had indeed been a Demonai. “Then you will call him here. He will be questioned, then he will be arrested and face trial for his crimes against the crown. Not only was Hayden Fire Dancer acting on my orders, but he was attempting to pull together this queendom to save it. It was not his time to die. If Night creature really did do this. Then I want to know why before he hangs.” She stood and began to walk back to her room but turned when Han didn’t follow. She looked at him. Standing there in the corner with his street face on. He was angry, no he was furious. He was using all of his strength in order to control his rage. He was shaking a little bit. The man who murdered his best friend was here. In the camp. And was being brought to this tent. “Han.” She said his name and he looked at her, and she could see right through his street face. He was barely holding on. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand and led him out of the common room and into their bedroom. “Talk to me.” Is all she said and his thoughts just came pouring out of his mouth. 

“Raisa they know who killed him. He’s here. The dirty bastard that killed my best friend is here. Dancer didn’t deserve this. Dancer didn’t deserve to die because he disagreed with the way you were running things. That man isn’t even a man. He is a rat, and animal. He is worthless. I want to cut his throat out nice and slow.” Han was getting blood thirsty. He was pacing and his voice was getting louder and tears were running down his face and he was so angry and his emotions were on high from the last couple days. Raisa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest and just breathed in his scent. 

“I’m so sorry, my love.” She loved him more than she had ever loved anything. And seeing him like this, it reminded her of when he had to be a street lord just to eat. How he used to have to kill people, or torture them, or be tortured sometimes just to be able to get enough money to feed his little sister. Han Allister had lived a rough life and she hated that. She hated that it took her so many years to be able to improve it. But she could improve it now. “Please relax. You’re scaring me.” And he was. She was scared that he would snap and go kill Night Creature before they could even interview him. Before he could go to trial. He would undoubtedly be hanged but she was scared that Han would try to kill him prematurely. 

“I won’t do anything Raisa. I promise you.” His voice softened a little and he looked down at her. He lifted up her chin to kiss her. “I would never risk this. Especially not on some low life like Night Creature.” That eased her nerves a little bit. Until a knock on their door by Willow announced that the man who had killed her son was now in her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Night Creature was a tall, muscular Demonai. He had jet black hair that hung down to his waist in braids. His braids were dirty and the roots were greasy. The talismans that were braided into his hair were covered in dirt and rust. He had a strong chin like Nightwalker had had, only his beard was much scruffier.He had angular cheek bones but they cut out so far that his cheeks looked sunken in. The similarities between him and Nightwalker were undebatable, But Nightwalker was much more handsome. You summoned me, Lord?” His voice was like a growl. 

“Yes Night Creature. We have some questions for you about the skirmish that resulted in the death of Hayden Fire Dancer.” Averill said rather coolly. It was plain that Averill still hoped that Night Creature wasn’t responsible. 

“What questions would you have me answer?” He looked at Elena and then at Averill. 

“Whatever questions I ask of you.” Raisa walked into the room, head held high, and shoulders back. She looked elegant and true to the title of Queen. Night Creature whipped around and saw Raisa and quickly dropped to his knees. 

“My Queen.” He said bowing head. 

“Unfortunately, my subjects call me ‘their majesty.’” She said in a response to the nickname that Han used for her. 

“I apologize, your majesty. What questions would you ask of me?” His head still bowed, he hadn’t met her eyes.  
Raisa walked over the table where Amon and Willow were sat. “Amon, please bring me the arrow.” Amon stood and when over too his bag. He pulled out a long package and gave it to Raisa. Raisa opened the sack and pulled out all of the arrows. “I am going to show you these arrows. As a Demonai, I know that you will be able to identify which archer shot each arrow in this package.” She pulled out each arrow individually. 

“Hammersmith.” He answered for the first arrow. 

“Correct.” She held up another arrow. 

“That arrow is not Demonai. It must be a weapon of the southerners.” 

“Correct again.” She held up several others before holding up one of his arrows. 

“That arrow is my own, your majesty.” He answered correct once again so she held up a few more arrows including one more of his own before she held up the final arrow. 

“Who does this one belong to?” She asked him. 

“Once again that arrow belongs to myself.” The room was silent as they all waited for Raisa to respond. 

“This arrow is your arrow?” She asked him once more. 

“It is.”

“You must be absolutely sure?” She needed this to be correct. She handed the arrow to him to be examined.  
“Absolutely.” He said after he properly examined the arrow. 

“This very arrow was pulled from the heart of Hayden Fire Dancer.” Raisa said in a blank tone with her trader face on. She had him but she didn’t want him to know it yet. 

“Your majesty, I can explain. I. . .” But Raisa cut him off. 

“This your arrow. That you shot?” He nodded and opened his mouth to try to speak again. “You are a Demonai warrior, which means that you do not miss, nor do you shoot someone else’s target by accident. Correct?” He nodded again and made to make another defense before Raisa spoke over him once more. “Then you shot this arrow on purpose?” He didn’t move. “You shot Hayden Fire Dancer with the skill of a Demonai warrior. You shot Hayden Fire Dancer with the intent to kill. That is inexcusable.” Raisa was furious. She was seeing red. The only person in the room that she could see was Night Creature.

“Why?” Averill finally spoke to his warrior. But Night Creatures manor suddenly changed when talking to Averill. He was comfortable, and his face turned into an evil sneer. 

“Why? Because we had a jinxflinger leading us. Because we had to team up with jinxflingers. It was already bad enough that we, Demonai warriors were being forced to fight with them, but were being led by an abomination. A mixture of green and high magic. It was unnatural. He had no training, and no right to lead an army as powerful as the Demonai.” Night Creature sat in the corner His face red with anger. 

“So you admit to the killing?” Han asked. His voice shook with rage and Raisa was afraid he might attack him. “You admit that you killed a man acting on the queen’s orders? You admit to killing the queen’s representative on the wizard council? You admit that you killed the man who not only saved the queen, but saved you? You’re admitting to killing the son of the Marisa Pines matriarch? You admit to killing Hayden Fire Dancer?” Han had every person in the room silent. No one moved other than Night Creature. With a sinful smile he nodded. 

“You are under arrest by the power vested in me by Queen Raisa ana’Marianna, Queen of the Fells.” Amon broke the silence when he went to cuff Night Creature. “You will see trial under a judge and a jury of your peers. You will be sentenced by the Queen if you are found guilty. You may have right to legal counsel, but if you cannot provide, you must represent yourself.” Amon cuffed Night Creature and began to pull him to his feet. When Night Creature was on his feet, he kicked at Amon’s knees but Amon blocked them. Night Creature jumped and hit Amon with his cuffed hands and attempted to make a run for it. Han was quick on his feet and he cast a charm to prevent Night Creature from escaping. 

“Stop! If you walk through that door, you will be in extreme pain until I remove the spell. You just admitted to killing my best friend so I can’t exactly say I’ll be quick about it.” Han winked at Night Creature. Night Creature apparently believed Hans words because he stopped dead in his tracks. Amon finally recovered and shackled Night Creatures feet and connected the chains to the ones on his hands. He couldn’t move. Han looked at Raisa and then at Amon who nodded for Han to remove the charm. 

“Your majesty, my triple and I shall escort Night creature back to Fellsmarch. Perhaps a night in Gaol will help him before his trial.” Amon bowed his head and escorted his prisoner outside of the tent where the rest of his triple waited. 

“Han.” Raisa looked at her husband who was shaking. He seemed to glow. Electricity was flowing through him. He reached up and touched his amulet. The electricity seemed to fade. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself for a moment before opening his eyes and looking at his wife. 

“I’m okay Raisa. I promise.” She walked over to him and hugged him. “I just can’t believe it.” He opened his eyes and looked over at Willow. She was just sitting there. Not moving, not looking anywhere but at the door. “Willow.” He said her name and she turned to look at him. 

“Hunts Alone. I do not know what I am to do. All my life I have practiced patience and forgiveness. But this man, he took away my child. He defied the queen, and he killed my son to do it! I cannot sit idly by while he is given a chance to escape without punishment. Even if he admitted to the killing here, what if he attempted to fight the verdict in trial? What if he wins? He will go without punishment for taking the most innocent life I have ever seen.” Willows voice rose and fell the angrier she got, and then she would try to control herself. 

“You do not need to exercise patience or forgiveness today, Willow. I am the one who needs to control herself. I will be in charge of sentencing. I promise you, whether or not he fights in court, he will not be escaping.” Raisa promised Willow. 

“Daughter, you cannot send the army after a man if he has been tried and found innocent by your own courts.” Averill said. 

“It will cause your subjects to lost respect for you. You will soon lose the loyalty of the clans, Briar rose.” Elena attempted to back him up. 

“I will only lose the loyalty and support of the clans if the clan leaders do not speak the truth. We have proof, we have a confession. We have an attempted escape. If he wins in court, and you do not tell the truth to the clan’s people, then I will see that they find out. He does not deserve to survive any longer after all of the pain he has caused.” Raisa was so angry. “It does not suit you well to make threats father, grandmother. You may make threats with your armies to other nations, but here in the Fells, I am queen. And I will bring to justice the killer of Hayden Fire Dancer whether the courts will or not.” She looked at Willow. “I apologize for putting you through this Willow. Please take time to rest for the remainder of the evening. Han and I will depart in early morning.” She took her husband’s hand walked away from the group. 

“You are so amazing.” He told her when they were finally alone in their room. His voice still shook, and his heart still beat very quickly but when he looked at her his eyes softened. “You just went in there so determined. I have no doubt that you will do the right thing. You always do. I don’t know why the maker thought I deserved you. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She just melted into his arms. It was her favorite place to be. Some music was playing outside the tent where the others in the camp were eating dinner. It was a nice slow song that Han could easily find a beat to. He started to sway and Raisa swayed in his arms. She remembered the first night that she had been with him. Lying on that roof top at Mystwerk House. Watching the solstice celebrations. She would never forget their first kiss, or the lessons that she used to give him. They had made so much history together in such a short period of time. This was her love. And she would fight with everything she had to keep anyone from taking it from her. “Rai? What are you thinking about?” Han asked her. Her hair had begun to rise like it did when she was angry and her heart was pounding faster. 

“Nothing, Love. I’m just thinking.” She buried her face in his chest and he just twisted her around in circles. 

“What about?” He whispered in her ear huskily. 

“About you. About all of the firsts that we have had and will have. About how much I love you and about how I will never let anyone take you from me.” She looked up into his pale blue eyes. They were so beautiful with his light hair and fare skin. He was gorgeous, he really was. And he was hers. 

“Well love, I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon, so I think you’ll be alright for a little while. He smiled that devilish grin and kissed her soft and then much harder. “I love you so much Raisa. I can’t even comprehend the feelings.” He kept whispering ‘I love yous’ in between kisses. “You mean the entire world to me.” And she did. His whole past, being a street thief, hating bluebloods, wizards, all of them, it all led to him becoming one and falling in love with the bluest of blue bloods. But she was different, she was perfect to him in every way. She was able to find the plus side of every flaw he had. He loved more than life itself and she needed to know that. He kept kissing her trying to convey his feelings through his kisses. She was reciprocating as he was giving signals so she must’ve been getting something. She allowed her hands to venture away from his bearded face and hair and go down his muscled back until she found his shirt. She pulled it off and they only broke their kiss for a split second. She let her hands explore her husband’s body once more. He really was something to look at with his muscled arms and chiseled abs. He finally began to move his hands from her waist and immediately started snaking them up her blouse. He found her tender breast and started to cup it and squeeze it lightly while unbuttoning her with his other hand. She was busy herself while he was taking off her shirt, she had started to untie the rope holding up his pants. She finally got his pants off as he unbuttoned the last button and pushed her blouse off to reveal her perfect breasts. He removed her pants and undergarments and they were both naked to each other. Taking in the views of the other. Han led Raisa to their cot and laid on top of her. He started teasing her by moving his hands around her inner thighs and then closer to her pussy. He played with her until she begged him to make contact so he shoved a finger in her hole and began to lick and suck on her clit.  
“Han.” She moaned his name and he leaned up and began to push his hard cock in little by little teasing her again. “Please.” She moaned. She had caught on that if she begged he wouldn’t be able to control himself, but he was going to tease her as long as possible today. He teased her with the tip until she was seeing black with how bad she needed fucked. “Oh Han please.” Her last plea pushed him over the edge and he started slamming his rock hard member into her. She was moaning his name and he was grunting hers, and they were going so hard that when she came, he hadn’t even noticed till it was running down his legs. He continued to fuck her the whole way through her orgasm and was still fucking her as hard as he could when he finally came himself. With his release came a flood of passion and some tears. “Han, what’s the matter?” Raisa asked him worried. 

“Nothing, Rai. That was amazing. I just got emotional there at the end is all. I’m okay.” He leaned forward and kissed her. He stood up and got warm water from there wash basin and washed off himself and Raisa. “I love you Raisa.” He whispered in her ear. She had never heard those words spoken so many time in one night until she met Han Allister. 

“I love you too, Han.” She kissed him one last time before turning over and falling asleep in the comfort of his arms, knowing that Dancers killer was long gone in gaol in Fellsmarch.  
The next morning they woke and tacked their horses and prepared for the ride back to Fellsmarch. “When are you going to schedule the trial?” Han asked her 

“If we get back before midday then we will have trial this evening. If we get back after midday then it will begin at dawn tomorrow.” Raisa’s back was straight and her shoulder were back, she would not let Night Creature have any time to plan an escape. 

“Don’t you think it would look suspicious if you rush a trial like that?” Han was worried she might move things along too fast. “I would love to have Night Creature in prison by this afternoon but I don’t want to risk the chance of losing in trial because we had it too early.”

“We will not lose in trial. He is guilty. If I must be called to stand as witness then I shall go under an alias. Rebecca Morely maybe?” She turned to look at her husband and he smiled but wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“I think too many people know Rebecca. Maybe Brianna Piper?” 

“Brianna Piper then.” They moved there horses close so they could hold hands while they rode. “I love you.” She told him when they were on the final descent towards the city. 

“I love you too.” He leaned over and kissed her. They finally made it into the city and walked the whole way to the castle. Citizens bowing their heads and dropping to their knees at the sight of their queen. They were on either side of the streets shouting their love for their leader. Raisa waved and Han would smile when he would hear his name in there. He looked over at Raisa though. She was so happy to be loved by her people. For 17 years she lived through the people of Fellsmarch hating their queen, and now they worshipped her as a goddess. They walked over the bridge and into the castle close. It was still late morning. 

“We must go change into our trial attire. I will have a servant fetch the judge and Amon will take care of the other things. Let’s go get cleaned up.” She took Hans hand and he didn’t argue at that. Raisa was about to take a bath, which would mean he would get to see her in said bath. He followed her through the private hallways of the castle and up the stairs into their rooms. “Please go run bathwater while I pick you something to wear.”

“Where is Magret?” Han asked her because Magret usually prepared the bath and clothing for them for every day and every occasion. 

“I don’t know and I don’t believe we have the time to wait for her.” She whisked Han out into their bathroom and she began to corral clothing together. 

“Your bath is draw, my queen.” He came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. He still hurt so much but she was trying her best to bring the killer to justice. She was so stressed out that he just wanted to calm her. He would do anything to relax her. She turned in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips before pulling free and disrobing. He practiced all of his self-control to be able to look away from her and find his clothes on his bed. It was the same suit that he had worn the day he was elected to be high wizard. Once Raisa had finished her bath and Han had helped her get her hair into a braid, they walked toward the court house. Within the castle close. 

“Your majesty.” The guardsmen at the door to the court house greeted her and bowed. “Consort.” He bowed his head to Han. Both acknowledged him and went inside to where the trial would be taking place. She hadn’t been approached by Amon to be a witness so she assumed that she wouldn’t have to be so she came with tiara and all. She walked into the room and the announcer called out her presence and everyone in the room but Han knelt. 

“Be at ease.” Raisa announced and the people stood or retook their seats once again. She took her seat at the front next to the judge and Han took a seat next to Cat in the front row of the audience. 

“We are here to put on trial Night Creature, Demonai warrior.” The judge began. Averill was there and rolled his eyes at the announcement of the Demonai Warrior. “He is accused of killing the queen’s representative to the wizard council, as well as the corporal assigned to lead a mission on our southern borders. He is accused of killing the man who saved all of Fellsmarch as well as the queen. Night Creature.” The judge looked at him. “You are accused of murdering Hayden Fire Dancer.”


End file.
